Talk Nerdy to Me
by fightingforever13
Summary: AU modern highschool life: Ichigo is a nobody at school, unless you count being a nerd is a somebody. So when the playboy Grimmjow starts to notice him, how will poor Ichigo's life change?


**This is going to be a pretty slow start, but I promise to make it way more interesting! I'll be updating most likely on a daily basis, if there are going to be anybody that want to keep with this story **** so, anyhow, thanks for anyone giving this story a try!**

**-fightingforever13**

The sun shined brightly through the window, falling on the bed across from it. A teenage boy lay sprawled across it, his shirt ridding up his stomach while his boxers hung loosely around his hips. A blanket covered only a small part of his showing stomach while the rest spilled over the side of the bed onto the floor.

The sun still poured into the neatly kept bedroom, causing the teen to make a noise of annoyance as he flung a sun kisses arm over his eyes, still trying to hang onto sleep.

At that same moment, a high pitch, monotonous beeping rang through the room, possibly one of the most annoying noises in the world, at least to a teen on the morning of a Monday.

The boy finally admitted his defeat on getting more sleep and slammed his hand on his alarm clock, it reading 7:04. His other hand plowed through his eye popping orange hair, even though being natural and not dyed still seemed to get him into some kind of trouble.

"Ichigo~! Are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!" a girls voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm getting up now, thanks Yuzu." Ichigo called back in a tired voice as he got out of his bed and headed to his dresser. He grabbed his uniform from on top as well as his glasses and headed out of the room.

"Could you guys keep it down a little?" Came a groggy voice from the room next to his, as well as a head of a girl popped from behind the door.

"Morning to you too, Karin." Ichigo murmured to her as he patted her head, a small smile on his usually scowling face. He opened the door to the bathroom and started to hurry a little more with undressing and turning on the water. Once warm, Ichigo hopped in and let the water pour over him, waking him up a little farther. Going through his route, he finished in a matter of minutes and turned the water off.

Drying off with his towel, he put on his pants and belt, pulled his shirt over his toned chest as well as his (stupid) school vest. After perfectly tying his tie, he shoved his think glasses over his chocolate brown eyes, and then went downstairs, finding his two sisters already down.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him, handing him a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage. How a girl of her age learned how to cook that great still amazed Ichigo, and he was always grateful, and a little guilty, at how much Yuzu helped with the house.

Ichigo shoveled the food into his mouth, practically inhaling it as he look at the clock. _Shit, gonna miss the bus… _Ichigo thought as he finished his last bite and jumped from his seat.

"Geez, Ichigo, you know you have to _chew _food, right?" Karin called as he put his plate in the sink. "Are you really that late?" She called as he ran up to his room to retrieve his bag, it being filled with his finish homework for today, as well as the next few days done in advance. _Glasses, good grades, homework freak… if that doesn't scream "nerd" I don't know what does… _

Ichigo came back downstairs and said a quick goodbye to his sisters and a kiss on their heads before rushing out of their small house to the corner where his bus stop was. A sighed of relief reached his lips when the bus pulled up right when he got there.

Grabbing his iPod from his bag, Ichigo shoved his headphones in his ear as he got on the bus with his usually frown in place, and pressed play. As he sat down in the second row of seats to the front, he closed his eyes and ignored all the other chaos that filled the bus, like usual.

The next 38 minutes were filled of pure bliss for Ichigo, the beat of the songs filling his ears, his thought going almost no where. His father would be back late tonight; apparently he had a big surgery to be made on one of his regular patients at the hospital.

Ichigo began tapping the beat of the next song on his leg, and he repositioned his bag next to him so it wouldn't fall. His bag stayed next to him every time he was on the bus, the universal way of saying "no, you can't sit next to me". Like he would want to sit next to any of the assholes on his bus. _Not that there were many people who wanted to sit next to the "nerd" Ichigo Kurosaki_, he thought to himself as his frown deepened a little.

Sadly, too soon did the bus come to its final stop at school before going wherever the bus driver goes to after school. Ichigo sighted as he tugged his headphones from his ears and pause the blasting music.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, and then got off the bus and stared up at the large building blaring at him in front of him, above the door reading **Karakura Private Highschool**, or better known as **Ichigo's Personal Hell. **

Ichigo sighed once more as he made his way along with the crowd of students into school. _Another wonderful Monday… _he thought sarcastically.

**Again, thanks for anyone who read the start of my fanfic! And again, sorry for being a slow story right now, but this is my first time making one, so hang on! I'll try to update fairly soon! Feel free to review to give me some ideas!**


End file.
